New Perspective
by Dee Da Dee
Summary: Zeroro is feeling like an outsider, afraid to discover himself... but his friend giroro is here to help 8D  I suck at summarries   This is a Yaoi smut. If you don't like this stuff, or read it just to take the piss, please don't, leave me in my corner :3


**New Perspective**

**AN:**** Ok guys, this is my first (uploaded) attempt at smut (OMG but this is NeonKoopa we're talking about, right? She would never write stuff like this! D8 (Ikr)) I'm sorry if it's completely awful, but seriously, if you dislike this sort of stuff, or are planning to read about it just so you can take the piss out of it, just don't, ok?**

**The title actually came from a song with the same name by 'Panic! At The Disco' which has nothing to do with the story… XD I was totally stuck for a title.**

**This story explains how it may be for a boy who isn't as experienced as others, and how they may feel differently about their bodies. It is a story about mainly smut, but also insecurity. Of course I have no idea - I'm a girl, after all XD - but I just thought it would be different to write a story like this.**

**This is in Dororo (Zeroro's) perspective. Please by gentle with your criticism X3**

I just… looked at it. It was now my sixteenth birthday, but I was still so curious about myself. I felt like a fool, but I just couldn't bring myself to… touch it. All other boys my age will have tried it by now. But I - a sixteen year old boy - had never even _attempted_ to pleasure myself.

I couldn't bring myself to do it, it seemed so disgusting, and it made me go squeamish when it went erect like it did then. It was so embarrassing - and Giroro-kun would be here any minute - so I willed it to subside.

But it just kept throbbing. I thought that I might as well try it, if I could do it, it would probably go away before Giroro-kun got here, and it would mean I wasn't an outcast.

I slowly wrapped my fingers around it and slid my hand up. Nothing of any significance happened, it didn't feel good like other people had said. Was I doing it wrong? I tried it again, but quickly stopped. It was so unpleasant, it made me feel sick.

Suddenly, I could hear the sound of my bedroom door opening behind me. I couldn't have been Giroro-kun, could it? I hadn't even heard the front door open. I turned and went bright red as I saw it really was Giroro that had just walked in.

"I… I can explain!" I squeaked. He walked nearer to me, but not to close, and sat down. He smiled understandingly.

"I'm sorry… just… um… finish your business…" He said, blushing as bright as I was. Of course he didn't know what to say - walking in on your best friend attempting to 'jack off' for the first time was hardly a conversation starter.

"It… um… isn't working… oh, this is so embarrassing…" I murmured, barely loud enough for myself to hear.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong" he replied. We sat in a painfully awkward silence for a moment.

"Do you want me to help you?" He whispered bashfully. I looked at him. It was an odd, yet very brave suggestion. I nodded slowly, he was my friend, right? And I was determined to get this over with.

He scooted a little closer to me and slowly, gently lowered his hand towards my crotch. He wrapped his fingers around my erected member, tighter than how I'd done it, and gave it a quick, light pump. I gasped - that felt fantastic. I looked at him, willing him to continue. He nodded with a blush and continued, repeatedly stroking and caressing the shaft. I felt my member begin to quiver as Giroro-kun leaned over me a bit to get a better grip, and so that he was in a more comfortable position. A few moments later, I yelped as I came onto his own crotch. I blushed furiously and looked at Giroro-kun in apology, who replied by pumping faster. He was eyeing me in what looked like a lustful way. He placed his free hand on my chest and began slowly rubbing it. I shivered, before reaching back to my mask, feeling a little weird about wearing it at such an intimate moment. Giroro-kun leaned forward and stuck part of his tongue into my mouth, exploring it, and occasionally grazing my own tongue. I closed my mouth and sucked on it, gaining a slightly shocked moan from my friend. He leaned closer and our lips connected. I noticed his abdomen quivering, and contemplated my next move.

I slowly lowered my hand to his backside and stuck two fingers into him.

He yelped and fell back. I froze, wondering if I'd gone to far. He had let go of my erection and was sat in front of me, just staring, but he didn't move.

He lowered his gaze back to my weeping shaft, and took hold of it again. He looked at me meaningfully, before lowering his head and licking the tip of my shaft. I shivered but clawed at the floor, determined to let him continue. He slid his mouth about halfway down my member and began sucking it gently. I held his head between my legs as he continued, sliding his tongue right down to the base.

He eventually stopped and sat up. He shuffled over me so he was sat on my stomach. I suddenly realised what he'd just done… he'd created a form of lubrication for what was obviously going to happen next. I nodded and he shuffled back a bit, before lowering himself onto my erection. He cried out in pain, before putting his hands and pulling up and down, slowly riding me. I came again almost instantly, my mind becoming foggy with this intense pleasure.

He eventually began to get fatigued, his own member throbbing furiously.

I pushed him onto his back and took control. He began to lower his hand to his ignored shaft, but I swatted his hand away, wanting to see if I could please him myself. I wrapped my fingers around his erection, exerting the same pressure he had used earlier, and began to pump it frantically, smiling as I heard him moan and saw his eyes nearly roll back into his head. I _must_ have been doing it right this time. When he came onto my chest, I slowed to a stop, laying on the ground in a sweaty heap next to my best friend. He looked at me before kissing me softly.

"Happy Birthday, Zeroro"

Fin

**AN:**** NO FLAMEZ PLZ! Even **_**I'm **_**slightly shocked by that (Fail XD) Still, I hope I did good ( I know, I know, the scenario isn't very realistic, but it was just a random idea that popped into my head a few months ago) Ok ok I'll stop blasting my own work to here what you have t say about it (if you want XD)**


End file.
